A Web Of War
by MadAsAHareInMarch
Summary: Tom Holland's Spider-Man is torn between sides of the upcoming Civil War
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction under this acco** **unt, and I hope to do well after not writing for about two years.**

 **See you at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

* * *

 **Midtown High-School, May 2016**

Peter was having a fairly regular day. Eat breakfast, say goodbye to Aunt May, Calculus, stop a giant Rhino from destroying Manhattan. You know, the usual. Pulling his mask and goggles over his head, Peter looked around before pulling his hood up and jumping towards the sky. Felling the pull of gravity start to take him back down to the ground on a one-way ticket to superhero-Heaven, he slung a web from his wrist mounted shooters toward the electronic billboard with, of course, J. Jonah Jameson's face on it, screaming that he was a menace. Menace or not, the crime rate had gone down tenfold since Spider-man's first appearance. Peter yelped as a rock smashed into the face of the reporter next to him."I can see the headlines now!", Peter said to himself, "Spider-Man helps Rhino destroy Daily Bugle billboard!". Jumping down, he landed on top of the Rhino's head, quipping as the beast roared in frustration. " Wow, I can see why you're angry, dude, you are really horny, and I mean, with a face like that who needs - well, anything?", peter chuckled as the Rhino slammed into a wall and fell, breaking his horn. "For the first time in- well, a month." Peter webbed the Rhino into a cocoon of a grey police packaged present, just in time to swing away as the 'finest' in New York Arrived.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

"How can we, an entire secret organization, not find and recruit a kid. A kid in spandex, at that?", Were words heard emanating from Nick Fury's office. These words were directed towards one Captain Steven Grant Rogers, who looked quite bored.

" Fury, we've been at it for weeks, the kid's good. He avoids cameras and gets out of the way before anyone can get close enough to him." Fury sighed as he said "I want that kid, Cap." "Understood." And Steve left.

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

Peter sighed as he walked into Avengers tower, laughing internally that he was an intern inside of a building with about 15 superheroes, none of which realized Spider-Man was Tony Stark's assistant. "Duty calls, again" Said Pete, walking into the elevator. "What floor, Mister Parker?", said JARVIS, Tony's AI, who had been remade since he became one with the Vision. " The lab, please." Peter walked out onto the floor where Tony was sitting at his desk, signing a document. The document was entitled 'The Sokovia Accords'.

* * *

 **How did I do? Review and tell me. I wrote this is about half an hour, so its shorter that it probably could be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back. Mostly because I ran out of reading material and I realized I should probably write. Well, here you go.**

* * *

"What's that?" Peter asked, looking over Tony's shoulder.

"It's nothing, kid. Just something Fury gave me" There was an awkward silence until an alarm rang out. "Sorry, kid. I know you just got here, I'll be back." Were words heard from Tony's mouth as he jumped off of the tower, his suit going after him to attach itself before he, well. You get it.

"Shit." Peter said as he pulled his suit out of his backpack. "How am I gonna get back before Tony?"

* * *

Peter was taken into custody the moment he got to the 'battle'. Peter had never imagined that he would get handcuffed by Captain America, and Deadpool would probably be having a fit if he were there to witness it.

"Any chance on me knowing where we're going?" Was one of the 2.4 billion questions asked once inside the quinjet.

"Handcuffs were just for publicity," Cap said, unlocking the cuffs. "We needed some way to get you to S.H.I.E.L.D, didn't we?"

"Could've asked nicely.." Peter grumbled, rubbing his wrists. "What's this all about, anyways?"

"We want you to join the Avengers, kid." Cap said, as Peter's jaw dropped to, well, toe exaggerate, the ground.

Peter took until they got to the helicarrier to calm down.

* * *

Tony threw a glass against the wall as he looked over his shoulder back at the Sokovia Accords.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ross."

He sighed.

"Clean that up, Dummy."

* * *

 **fuck me I can't think I was gonna write more but I couldn't think about anything to write**


	3. Author's note

**Hey, guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I didn't really have time to write but I plan on updating later this week. Hope you're still there.**


End file.
